


Just Me and My Girlfriends

by webofdreams89



Series: I thought your heart was an open door [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was intrigued by anyone that could capture Allison’s attention like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me and My Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> Written for the [Teen Wolf Femslash Secret Santa](http://twfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com).

It was like this: Allison and Lydia have been together since high school, where they began as friends and before they realized there was something more between them.  As a couple, they’re compatible, they complement each other, they love each other.  Then one day Allison met Braeden at the archery range.  Impressed by the older girl’s skills, Allison went over and introduced herself.  Becoming friends with Braeden was easy. Braeden was clever and beautiful, funny and badass.

They hung out a few more times at the range before Lydia’s eyes widened and she said, “You have a crush on this girl!  I need to meet her.”  Allison thought Lydia was going to be mad until Lydia pointed out that having a crush on someone despite being in a relationship is totally normal.

Mostly, Lydia was intrigued by anyone that could capture Allison’s attention like that.

So they invited Braeden over for drinks.  They talked, they laughed, had a good time.  Later, Lydia snuggled up to Allison in bed and said, “I can see why you like her.  I could probably like her too, you know.”

“Yeah?” Allison asked, still stunned by Lydia after all this time.

“Think about it,” Lydia said, pecking Allison on the cheek before settling back into place.

-

“I’ve thought about it,” Allison said nearly a week later while they did homework at the coffee shop.  From the corner of her eye, she could see Kira darting back and forth behind the counter as she made drinks for customers.

Echoing Allison, Lydia said, “Yeah?”

Allison nodded.  Her stomach was in knots.  How could she suggest this to Lydia when she could barely admit it to herself?  

Lydia reached across the table and grabbed Allison’s hand.  “Let’s just ask her and see what she says.  For now, it doesn’t have to any more than that.”

“Okay,” Allison said, releasing a breath.  “You’re still my priority.”

“I know,” Lydia murmured, “but I don’t have to be you’re only one either.”

-

“Yes.”

Allison was a little dumbfounded.  She hadn’t expected it to be so easy.  Lydia told her if this was really something Allison wanted to do, then she had to do it herself, that Lydia was onboard no matter what.

Braeden chuckled at Allison’s expression.  She brushed a piece of hair from Allison’s face.  “I’d love to,” she added.

-

After that, things just sort of fell into place.  The three of them went on dates together at least once a week, and instead of just Allison and Lydia studying at the coffee shop, there was also Braeden, grad student with a stack of papers to grade.  Their relationship started slow because Braeden had gotten out of a long relationship only a few months before, but that made it sweeter somehow, more real.

Granted, some people didn’t really get it at first, like Allison’s mom and Lydia’s dad, but their friends were all happy for them, making sure to include Braeden in everything.

It got a little weird sometimes when Allison and Lydia’s long shared history was brought up, but Braeden took it in stride.  “I knew you’d been together a long time when I agreed on that first date.  I’m just happy to be with you,” she said, looking from Allison to Lydia.

“I hid it, but I was a little nervous when I first realized Allison liked you,” Lydia admitted.  It took a lot for Lydia to admit an insecurity.  “Now I can’t imagine life without you, Braeden.”

Braeden leaned forward, hugging both of her girlfriends and kissing them atop the head.  “Me neither,” she admitted.  “Me neither.”


End file.
